Black Ops
This is the 11th episode of Pokémon / Call of Duty You just made contact, now fight! Transcript Nikolai Abulinov: OK Johnson, you deal with Mukbar! Lt. Johnson: Alright! -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede used Venoshock killing 8 terrorists- -Nikolai Abulinov fired his AK-47- -Mikhail Sokiyensky climbed into an enemy helicopter, then knocked the enemy pilot off his pilot seat, then Mikhail Sokiyensky gets on, while Andrey Andrikov hung underneath using a rope- Andrey Andrikov: THX MIKHAIL Mikhail Sokiyensky: YES! -Viktor Veshchenkov soon pushes the now unconscious enemy pilot, out the helicopter door- -Nikolai Abulinov kills another terrorist using his machete- Mikhail Sokiyensky: Oh shit... -another terrorist shot down the plane Mikhail Sokiyensky was piloting with a rocket launcher- Mikhail Sokiyensky: GO! -Mikhail Sokiyensky managed to parachute down safely, he doesn't have any weaponry yet- -Andrey Andrikov and Viktor Veshchenkov used ropes, then kicked a terrorist in the groin, as both of them entered the building one by one- -A Team Snagem grunt appeared behind a pile of shipping crates, trying to steal Nikolai Abulinov's AK-47, but failed, when Nikolai Abulinov punched the Team Snagem grunt in the face, knocking the grunt out- -Nikolai Abulinov then killed another terrorist with his AK-47- -the Team Snagem grunt regained consciousness, only to see Nikolai Abulinov shooting the grunt in the groin with his M9 Barretta pistol- Nikolai Abulinov: Fuck! -Viktor Veshchenkov and Andrey Andrikov managed to escape the building, killing all the terrorists inside- -Viktor Veshchenkov returned home, replaced with Vyacheslav Korshchevkin- Vyacheslav Korshchevkin: Lol, Viktor, are you alright? Viktor Veshchenkov: Yes I am! -Viktor Veshchenkov was treated for a leg injury when he was shot in the leg himself- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede broke a glass window using megahorn, not getting injured, then landed on the floor successfully, while Nikolai Abulinov joined in simultaneously, doing a front flip when he landed- -Nikolai Abulinov then killed 8 terrorists with his Remington 870- -Nikolai Abulinov slid underneath an obstruction- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede killed another terrorist by using toxic on it- -Nikolai Abulinov stood back up- -Nikolai Abulinov killed the remaining 16 terrorists with his AK-47- Andrey Andrikov: Wow, holy fucking shit! -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede soon lead Nikolai Abulinov out of the warehouse they were in via the back doors- -Mikhail Sokiyensky managed to stay alive, despite not having weaponry- Mikhail Sokiyensky: Crap, -Nikolai Abulinov picked up a terrorist's SKS, then gives it to Mikhail Sokiyensky- Mikhail Sokiyensky: thx. -Vyacheslav Korshchevkin had killed 163 terrorists with his AUG A2 while idle, then goes to Nikolai Abulinov's position- -Vyacheslav Korshchevkin managed to kill the remaining 29 terrorists with his AUG A2, he had no more ammunition left afterwards- Vyacheslav Korshchevkin: I HAVE NO FUCKING AMMO! Nikolai Abulinov: Damn, -Nikolai Abulinov gave Vyacheslav Korshchevkin a dropped STANAG magazine- -Vyacheslav Korshchevkin reloads his AUG A2 with the STANAG magazine- -Vyacheslav Korshchevkin managed to injure a terrorist financier by shooting the financier in the leg- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede killed the remaining terrorist by using toxic- -Nikolai Abulinov, Vyacheslav Korshchevkin, Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede, Mikhail Sokiyensky, and Andrey Andrikov managed to minimize deaths for the 1st Regiment- -Nikolai Abulinov, Vyacheslav Korshchevkin, Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede, Mikhail Sokiyensky, and Andrey Andrikov managed to return home, uninjured- Category:Pokémon / Call of Duty